


Felicity Deserves Better - 5x15 Fic

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow 5x15, F/M, Felicity deserves better, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Oliver is a jerk, Susan Williams (mentioned) - Freeform, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Felicity confronts of Oliver about coming to her to fix his girlfriend problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver's inconsiderate actions toward Felicity upset me and I wrote this based off those feelings. Oliver's a jerk and Felicity deserves better.

Felicity stepped into Oliver’s office, not bothering with offering up a friendly smile as he stood up and rounded his desk at her arrival.

“Hey, what brings you by? I was about to head out. I’m running late for a dinner date.”

“With Susan?” Felicity asked knowingly.

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded with a smile. “She got her job back and we patched things up thanks to you.” He took a step forward her. “I want to thank -”

“I really wish you wouldn’t.” Felicity cut him off. “That’s kind of why I’m here.”

Oliver shook his head, his brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“How can you not understand. You shouldn’t have come to me with your girlfriend problems, Oliver.”

“But I needed your help after you and Thea got her fired.”

“I didn’t know what I was doing.” She protested then shook her head. “But that is not the point I’m trying to make.”

“What is the point your trying to make?” Asked Oliver warily.

“I’m not just some IT girl on the team.”

“I know that.”

“Do you? ‘Cause it sure doesn’t feel like it.”

Oliver shook his head. “Felicity, where is this coming from? Friends go to each other for help.”

“But I’m not just a friend. Or i wasn’t always just a friend. I’m also your ex-fiancee. What made you think it was okay to come to me to fix your girlfriend problems? Did you even consider how that might make me feel?”

Oliver opened his mouth but was unable to get any words to come out.

Felicity took his silence as a no. “Of course, you didn’t. That was our problem to begin with.”

Oliver took a step toward her, his hands outstretched toward her. “Felicity, I -”

“No, don’t.” She cut him off, holding her hands up to cut off his movements. “Do you even realize how insensitive you were? Or how hurtful that was for me?”

Oliver shook his head. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” The thought of hurting her more than he had made his insides twist up in guilt and shame. “You’re the last person I ever want to hurt.”

It sure didn’t feel that way to her. “You’re moving on Oliver and I’m happy you are. I want you to be happy.” It was hard watching him move on but she did want him to be happy. He deserved to be happy. They both did even if it wasn’t with each other. “And I helped you becsuse I’d like to think we’re still friends despite our past relationship but I dont want you coming to me with your Susan Williams, girlfriend problems again.”

Oliver didn’t know how to respond only now realizing looking at Felicity what a jerk he was but he knew he needed to apologize. “I’m sorry, Feli-”

“I didn’t come here for an apology. I just needed you to know where I stand.”

Oliver swallowed, looking down afraid if he looked too closely or too long at her he would see just how much he had hurt her with his actions.

“You know what the wors part of this all is?”

Oliver looked back up at her words, shaking his head ‘no’.

“You’re fighting for her in a way you never faught for us. For me.” Felicity was unable to keep the pain out of her voice from the truth of her words.

She could have hit him and the pain in her voice, what she said would still have hurt more than any hit he would have received. “That’s not true.” The pain he felt reflecting in his voice.

“Yes, it is.” Felicity said not willing to let them continue to lie to each other or to their selves. “The truth is if you would have fought for me as hard as you been fighting for her we might still be together.”

“Felicity.” That one word was filled with nothing but pain, regret and apologies. A plea for forgiveness. “Felicity.”

But Felicity didn’t want it. She didn’t want any of it. She didn’t want his pain, his regrets or his apologies. She didn’t want to have to forgive him again and again and again on an endless cycle that was just going to repeat itself over and over. She was tired of being nothing more than an afterthought.

“And after everything that we’ve been through together. Everything I’ve been through with you. I think I deserve better than that.” Felicity didn’t wait for his reaction or what he had to say.

No, instead she turned on her heel and left his office. She came to say what she needed to say. She was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - olicity-klaroline-addiction or originalhybridloverfics


End file.
